Ordinary Sweet: ¡Y que te folle un pez!
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: -Oye, no me calientes, Sanji- -Pues pienso calentarte lo que me dé la gana- SanjixZoro, ZoroxSanji, LEMON en mayúsculas.


_Esta fic fue escrito gracias a la provocación de Vtophya: "Tú eres la persona más pervertida que conozco". ¿Ah sí? Vamos a ver hasta donde llega mi perversión. Te lo dedico, capitana!_

_**Atención**__, esto es __**demasiado explícito**__, y si es la contestación a una provocación así, ya sabéis qué os deparan las siguientes líneas. Si sois menores de edad o pensáis que tenéis una bonita mente todavía sin corromper, no dejéis que yo lo haga!_

_Por otra parte, no lo considero mi mejor escrito, pero tampoco es tan malo. Sólo espero que os guste... Y por último, tuve en mente las imágenes de los doujinshis "Ordinary Sweet" de Toqunaga Maco, una de mis autoras favoritas. Por eso comparto mi título original con el suyo :3_

_Un saludo a todos y todas las que me leen, vuestro apoyo hace que continúe escribiendo estas guarradas :P_

**Ordinary Sweet: ¡Y que te folle un pez!**

(Fic ZoroxSanji, SanjixZoro, LEMON)

Otra vez en otra de sus constantes peleas. Los dos ágiles chicos se movían con rapidez, dando patadas y esquivando sablazos a una velocidad de vértigo. Ya nadie les podía detener, sólo ellos dos existían en su mundo en aquellos momentos. Sólo ellos y su mutuo odio que se profesaban y que les embargaba e hinchaba el alma hasta que estallaban en esas absurdas peleas sin sentido.

- Maldito cejas frikis... - gruñía el peliverde, atacando por su derecha, mientras que con su izquierda detenía un golpe que venía de allí.

- Tú sí que eres un friki: de las pesas. - le respondió el otro, esquivando ambos sables de un salto, colocándose a su espalda y atacándole con una coz sin darse la vuelta.

Zoro volvió a detener la patada con ambas katanas, y con la que sostenía entre sus dientes, atacó directamente en dirección a la cara de Sanji, pero él se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo, y deteniendo el golpe con el otro pie. Se impulsó con sus manos y desarmó al espadachín en el impulso, que le miró con odio.

- Oh, el cabeza de prado se quedó sin armas. ¿Qué vas a hacer, pequeñín? - le preguntó socarrón.

El guerrero se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un derechazo que le rozó la mejilla y le hizo perder el cigarrillo.

- Esto. - le contestó, se agachó y le hizo una barrida de piernas, pero Sanji lo esquivó saltando y aprovechó para caer sobre él con la pierna estirada, dándole contra el hombro. Sin embargo, Zoro fue más rápido y lo detuvo con ambas manos, sujetándole de la pierna y haciéndole trastabillar. Entonces se tiró sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, y se miraron con odio, con Zoro encima de Sanji, entremezclando sus alientos, con los rostros más próximos que nunca antes en sus vidas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó con rabia Sanji. - ¿Quieres que te implore clemencia, cabeza pocha?

En el arrebato de furia que provocaron aquellas palabras en el peliverde, desvaneció la distancia que les separaban y apretó con dureza sus labios contra los del cocinero luchador, cerrando los ojos extasiado mientras profundizaba el beso, apretando su lengua contra sus labios y penetrando en esa boca que sabía a tabaco. Sanji gimió, y Zoro no supo identificar si era un gemido de placer o de asco, pero lo ignoró hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de golpe, incorporándose de repente y apartándose lo más lejos que pudo del otro.

-Yo... Yo no... - sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Se estaba peleando con él hasta hacía unos momentos, y ahora, acababa de besarle. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?

Sanji se levantó del sitio, con las mejillas de un intenso color rojo y con una mirada furiosa de las que podían matar.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces, Zoro? ¿Es tu nueva forma de atacar? ¿O es que eres gay? Porque yo no lo soy, que te quede claro, marimo de mierda. - escupió las palabras con asco y rabia, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara hasta las orejas y le encarara.

- ¡¡Yo no soy gay!! ¡Eres tú el que me mira de esa manera provocadora, como diciéndome "quiero que me enchufes tu manguera en el culo"!!

- ¡¡¿De qué estás hablando, jodido homosexual de mierda?!! - chilló, poniéndose más rojo si cabía, caminando hacia él. - ¡¡Yo soy hetero!! ¡¡HE-TE-RO!! ¡¡Ni de coña he puesto yo nunca cara de "méteme tu tranca", joder!! ¡¡Eres un pervertido de mierda y un gay reprimido!!

- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!! - rugió el otro, avanzando también hacia él, hasta estar frente con frente. De los ojos de ambos parecían salir chispas que se chocaban entre ellas y estallaban.

Pero otra vez estaban muy juntos, y la excitación que les provocaba a ambos hombres aquella pelea tan acalorada les había encendido sus entrepiernas, tuviendo que contenerse y apartarse ante la proximidad y calor que desprendían.

- No te me acerques. - le dijo con odio, los dientes rechinando, alejándose de él tanto como pudo. - Hagamos como que no ha pasado nada, pero no vuelvas a acercarte con "esas intenciones" a mí.

- Ja. - se carcajeó con sorna el espadachín, mirándole con superioridad. - Tú serías el último ser vivo sobre la tierra con quien tendría ganas de acostarme, estúpido cocinero de mierda. Ni siendo homosexual, como tú dices, lo haría contigo. Eres patético, y debes de ser tú el que anda falto de sexo últimamente, ¿me equivoco? - le preguntó con acidez y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. - Porque para ponerme esas caras debes andar muy desesperado. ¿Las chicas no te quieren, nenaza?

- Te he dicho que lo dejamos aquí, maricón. Vete a la mierda y que te folle un pez. - le respondió, harto, por último, y le dio la espalda, pasando a su lado en dirección a la cocina.

Sin embargo, Zoro, provocado por sus palabras, se tiró encima de él, cayendo de nuevo ambos al suelo, abrazándole por la espalda y clavando su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Sanji.

- Te voy a dar motivos para que me llames marica, capullo.

Sanji forcejeó para librarse del agarre, pero Zoro le había sujetado firmemente de las muñecas y las mantenía contra su espalda, inmovilizándolo.

- ¿Qué haces, homo de mierda? ¡Suéltame ya mismo, joder! - pero Zoro dejó escapar una pequeña risa gutural, mordiendo el hombro de Sanji, que gruñó por el dolor, mientras el espadachín bajaba una de sus manos por el costado del rubio y se introducía entre sus piernas, acariciando a través de la tela del pantalón negro la dureza del chico.

- Aquí ninguno de los dos se salva, faldillero idiota. - le recriminó, apretándole, oyendo como de sus labios salía un gemido lujurioso. Zoro sonrió, bastante satisfecho de haberlo llevado hasta aquel terreno con tanta facilidad, y clavó su hombría a la altura de su entrada aun a pesar de la ropa, para que viera que iba en serio.

- Suéltame... - gimió el rubio, con todo el cuerpo palpitándole ansioso y la saliva espesándose en su boca. Trató de removerse para sacárselo de encima, era molesta la sensación de aquella cosa dura contra su agujero, casi parecía que le iba a perforar la ropa, y su inquieta mano derecha le estaba volviendo loco al tocarle de aquella manera.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo, hacía tiempo que no conseguían provocarle de así. Y no recordaba haber temido nunca antes estallar en llamas por culpa de de un calentón.

Zoro colocó las manos de Sanji de manera que quedaron prensadas e inmóviles entre sus dos cuerpos, subiendo su mano izquierda lentamente por su cuerpo, frotándolo con fuerza, notando los delgados pero fuertes músculos del rubio bajo su piel, marcando deliciosas ondulaciones en sus brazos, torso, pecho, cuello... Hasta llegar a la cara y acariciar con sus rasposos dedos sus redondas y suaves mejillas, sus tiernos y carnosos labios, e introducirlos lentamente dentro de su boca, forzando su mandíbula para que la mantuviera abierta sin que pudiera morderle, y poder así juguetear con su resbaladiza lengua sin preocupaciones.

Con sus manos ocupadas, su solitaria boca se dirigió al cuello de su camisa, apartándola con los dientes y descubriendo un trozo de pálida y apetitosa piel, que lamió y mordió salvajemente, dejándole oscuras marcas rojas en aquella parte tan delicada de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, para Sanji aquello era como un paraíso ardiente. Todo él gemía descontrolado, pidiendo más, emanando ese calor que le asfixiaba. Y lo más perturbador es que se moría por que se la metiera, ser sometido y saber lo que se sentía al hacerlo con otro hombre. Porque él no era homófobo, pero sí un esclavo del amor y el sexo.

- Ahh... - se oyó salir de la garganta del rubio. Su cabeza ya no razonaba como lo haría siempre, trasbordado por el placer de aquel precalentamiento con ropa, pero quería decirle algo a toda costa. - Joh... goh...

Zoro dejó su hombro tranquilo, después de haberle dejado cada centímetro visible de su piel marcado, frotando su mejilla contra su oreja y después acercando su boca hasta ella, echándole el ardiente aliento mientras la mordisqueaba y tiraba un poco de ella.

- ¿Dices algo...? - murmuró dentro de su oído, metiéndole la lengua y lamiéndolo con la punta, sintiendo como Sanji tenía un fuerte espasmo que lo sacudía por completo. Sacó sus dedos de dentro de su boca, pero los mantuvo en su barbilla, acariciando su perilla sin afeitar, y obligándole a que girara un poco el rostro en su dirección.

- Deja... de... hacerte el... gilipollas... - gruñó, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y sus mejillas tan rojas que contrastaban en comparación con su normalmente pálida piel.

El espadachín, al oír eso, lo sintió como una nueva provocación, y lo contorsionó un poco más hasta que sus rostros estuvieron cara a cara, mientras apretaba aún más su hombría contra él.

- ¿Que no querías tener motivos para llamarme "marica"? - hurgó él con saña, con mirada enloquecida. - ¿O es que te molesta descubrir que no eres el único que disfruta, pervertido?

- Ca... calla... - farfulló él, con uno de sus dedos metido de nuevo dentro de su boca, impidiéndole hablar bien. - ¡Que me...!

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - se escuchó la alegre voz del capitán, en la cubierta en proa. Ambos sintieron como sus corazones se detenían de repente, y de un salto se alejaron varios metros el uno del otro, rodando por el suelo.

Sanji, visiblemente sonrojado y todavía tembloroso por la experiencia, se colocó bien la camisa y la corbata, mientras Zoro se ponía recto el haramaki, ambos dándose ligeramente la espalda y con la vista clavada en el suelo, perturbados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y preguntándose qué hacer con el notable bulto entre sus piernas.

Zoro, finalmente, después de oír a Luffy llamándole de nuevo, se encaminó hacia el pasillo lateral de la cocina en dirección a la cubierta, pero se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, con la mano apoyada en la pared de madera, en silencio. No obstante, al no saber muy bien qué decir ni tampoco escuchar ningún comentario del rubio, dejó resbalar su mano lentamente hasta caer inerte a un costado, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

"¿Qué... ha sido eso?" se preguntó avergonzado Sanji, con sus dedos apretando los botones de su camisa, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. Maldecía el que hubieran llegado sus compañeros en aquel preciso instante, maldecía el que Zoro no le hubiera roto la ropa y le hubiera follado allí mismo. No lo entendía muy bien, pero deseaba con todas sus ganas poder disponer de otra oportunidad para terminar lo que empezaron, pero teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades y que eso se desencadenó por una estúpida pelea... lo más probable era que Zoro tratara de olvidarlo y se negara a probarlo de nuevo.

- Mierda... - gruñó, apretándose entre las piernas y notándose húmedo. Por culpa de la corrida de antes, cuando Zoro jugueteó con su oreja, tendría que irse a cambiar...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El resto del día, ambos chicos se esquivaron lo mejor que pudieron. Ni siquiera se dirigieron una mirada, ignorándose mutuamente. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus compañeros coincidió en que cada vez que se quedaban a solas y sin vigilancia, se quedaban con la vista perdida, sonrojándose fuertemente y suspirando como un par de enamorados, que era la palabra que parecía definirles mejor, aunque no creían que fuera eso (y más de uno deseó que sólo fueran sus imaginaciones).

Durante la cena, salvo los gritos del capitán pidiendo para repetir, el ambiente seguía cargado y espeso. Las habituales peleas que mantenían el cocinero y el espadachín habían desaparecido y comían rápidamente, como si tuvieran prisa por irse a algún otro lado. Tal vez bajaría a la isla, pensó el cocinero, intentando controlar esa quemazón que sentía en su estómago, como si estallara una bomba de ácido en su interior cada vez que recordaba, sin querer, la sensación que había sentido en su culo, y el agradable peso de Zoro sobre él mientras le tocaba.

Sin embargo, Zoro fue más rápido que él, levantándose de la mesa y encaminándose hacia la puerta sin recoger su plato, cosa que, aunque Sanji quiso ignorar, su voz gritó sin pedirle permiso.

- Oye, marimo imbécil, recoge al menos lo que has usado.

Zoro se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, otra vez dándole la espalda, siendo observado por sus nerviosos nakamas que no sabían cómo detener aquella estupidez que hacían, aunque no supieran nada de lo que había pasado. Al final, se dio la vuelta, dando tres zancadas hasta llegar a su sitio en la mesa, y mirando desafiante al cocinero, cogió su vaso todavía medio lleno de agua fría y derramó su contenido sobre la cabeza de Sanji.

Pudieron sentir la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero aquello fue más bien un tornado...

Sanji se alzó, poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa sin importarle estar pisando la comida en la que había trabajado aquella tarde, y se abalanzó sobre Zoro, pegándole un puntapié en la cabeza, que si hubiera llegado a ser una persona normal, seguramente se le habría salido volando por toda la fuerza que usó, pero sólo le provocó un corte que comenzó a sangrar.

- Te mato, marimo. - gruñó con los dientes tan apretados que apenas se le entendió. - Te juro que esta vez te mato.

Nunca habían visto a Sanji descontrolarse de aquella manera, ni tampoco le habían visto moverse de aquella forma, como si un espíritu diabólico le hubiera poseído. Se lanzó dándole otra patada, dirigida esta vez a sus costillas, y Zoro a duras penas pudo protegerse con la vaina de una de sus katanas.

El rubio estaba desquiciado, girando sobre sí mismo, mientras descargaba fuertes patadas contra el peliverde que apenas podía esquivar. Saltó sobre su cabeza, pegándole otra vez ahí, y Zoro, con la vista un poco ida, le cogió del pie, haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre el suelo, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su muñeca derecha que fue la que detuvo parte del impacto, y dejó escapar un grito sofocado.

- ¡Parad! ¡Os vais a matar, par de idiotas! - gritó Nami, levantándose de la mesa e intentando interponerse entre ellos, pero el espadachín ya había desenvainado sus katanas, y aunque Sanji se sujetaba la mano dolorida le encaró con nuevas patadas, casi lastimando a su pelirroja.

Luffy apartó a la chica antes de que sus compañeros terminaran hiriéndola, colocándola detrás de él. Zoro golpeó con la empuñadura de su katana en las costillas de Sanji, haciendo que escupiera sangre y se quedara totalmente inmóvil e indefenso unos instantes, a punto de perder el sentido, en los que aprovechó para alzar ampliamente la mano en la que sostenía a Kokutô Shûshui y descargarla contra el cocinero.

Pero en aquel instante recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Franky, mientras Brook detenía la inercia con la que caía su espada sobre el rubio, y Usopp y Robin sujetaron a cada uno de los combatientes, ambos con los ojos en blanco e inconscientes al haber sido golpeados en una parte delicada.

- ¡Franky, no tendrías que haberle golpeado ahí! Por un golpe en la boca del estómago se puede llegar a morir. - explicó el doctor nervioso, colocándose en medio de sus compañeros y sin saber a quién asistir primero.

- Si no le hubiera dejado K.O., habría podido matar al cocinero cejudo. - se excusó el peliazul pero sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

- Y si no le hubiera detenido él, lo habría hecho yo.

La voz de Luffy había sonado tan grave y seria que apenas la habían reconocido como suya. Era el tono que usaba en las ocasiones en las que se notaba que era realmente su capitán y con el ceño fruncido les recordó:

- No dejaré que nadie hiera a ninguno de mis nakama. Aunque esa persona sea uno de nosotros. - le dirigió una dura mirada al peliverde desmayado entre los brazos de Robin, y después a Sanji, con el rostro pálido y un hilillo de sangre resbalando de la comisura de sus labios, colgando en los brazos de Usopp. Finalmente, el sombrero de paja suspiró, dejando escapar la tensión acumulada y mostrando abiertamente confusión en su rostro. - No entiendo qué les ha pasado... nunca llegan hasta estos extremos...

Los demás asintieron, mientras Chopper se decantaba por atender primero a Zoro, adoptando su forma humana para cogerle en brazos y llevárselo a la enfermería, tratando de no moverle demasiado la cabeza, ya que la herida que le había hecho el rubio sangraba profusamente y ya manchaba sus hombros, mientras entre Luffy y Usopp llevaron a Sanji detrás de él.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Se encuentran bien. - aseguró Chopper, después de más de media hora encerrado curándoles. - Puede que luego tengan el estómago un poco removido y les cueste comer, pero se les pasará en poco tiempo. Y tampoco hay que preocuparse por el corte de Zoro en la cabeza, las heridas ahí son muy vistosas porque sangran mucho, pero no le ha hecho nada importante.

Sus compañeros suspiraron, aliviados de que al final no les ocurriera nada. Además, teniendo en cuenta que ellos dos eran un par de monstruos, en pocas horas ya estarían de nuevo en marcha y dando guerra, seguramente. Sin embargo, ya era entrada la noche, con lo que en lugar de quedarse haciendo compañía al doctor, decidieron irse a dormir, dejando a Chopper con ellos, que les velaría hasta que despertaran, o hasta cuando aguantara despierto.

No fue hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana que Zoro despertó. Tenía el estómago contraído y con agujetas, pero no recordaba qué le había pasado ni cómo había terminado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era una patada del cocinero en su cabeza, la segunda que le daba al saltar sobre él como un acróbata, y el resto estaba en negro.

Suspiró, masajeándose con cuidado la barriga, con el ceño fruncido. Vale, reconocía que se había pasado con el rubio, que no tenía por qué derramarle agua en la cara, pero es que se lo había dicho con un tono... Había hecho eso por su culpa, él sólo quería alejarse de Sanji antes de perder el control y tirárselo delante de todos, además que estaba convencido de que el rubio también quería hacerlo con él por la forma en que había gemido cuando le había tocado, pero esas palabras le habían descolocado y enfurecido.

Miró a su izquierda, en la habitación en penumbras pobremente iluminada por una lámpara de aceite sobre el escritorio, en el que descansaba Chopper con la cabeza apoyada, y vio a Sanji durmiendo en otra cama a su lado. Tenía la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar inteligibles murmullos y gemidos de vez en cuando, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto demasiado sexy y provocador para lo que Zoro podía soportar, y se obligó a bajar la vista, desviándola hacia los pies de la cama del rubio. Pero vio algo perturbador hacia la mitad que le hizo detener: un bulto a la altura de la entrepierna bajo las sábanas.

Aghh... cómo deseaba despertarle al metérsela por completo dentro de él mientras jugaba con sus pezones. Pero por más que fuera una idea tentadora no iba a "atacar" a alguien indefenso. Con lo que se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras sentía miles de agujas clavarse en su estómago, y se marchó con su frustración a cualquier otro lado.

Un rato después, Sanji despertó sudando y gimiendo entrecortadamente, con la respiración acelerada. Acababa de tener un sueño erótico, pero uno de los más vívidos y con el que más había disfrutado en muchísimo tiempo. Se semi incorporó en la cama, con la espalda y el pecho totalmente empapados de sudor, por no hablar de la corrida involuntaria que había vuelto a echar a perder su ropa limpia.

- Soy un pervertido... - susurró sonrojado, oyendo su corazón martillear contra sus oídos llevándose una mano a la cara para retirarse el flequillo.

Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro... Todo el día pensando en él, deseando que en cualquier momento le asaltara. Aquello era enfermizo, lo tenía que reconocer. Y la cara de salido debía seguir impresa en su cara cuando Zoro decidió bajarle el calentón tirándole agua. Se lo merecía, pero no le abandonaba esa ansiedad en su cuerpo, esas ganas de sentirle. Hasta que sus sueños le dieron la oportunidad de desahogarse, aunque no sabía si lo habían conseguido realmente.

Se levantó de la cama, notando un poco de dolor entre sus costillas y su estómago, pero no le dio importancia al tampoco recordar por qué le hacía daño, y salió de la habitación, dejando una manta sobre los hombros de Chopper.

Fuera se sorprendió del contraste de temperatura que notó en su cuerpo ardiente y mojado comparado con el frescor de principios de primavera de la isla en la que habían atracado, y decidió irse a dar un baño antes de pillar un resfriado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La bañera estaba desocupada, y dejó el grifo abierto mientras se desvestía, contemplándose fijamente en el espejo. Sabía que era atractivo, pero aquella noche, con las mejillas encendidas todavía, los ojos brillantes entrecerrados, su sexo despierto, se dio cuenta de lo sensual que podía llegar a ser. Se descolocó un poco el pelo, despeinándoselo para darle un aspecto más salvaje, mientras lamía sus labios con una sonrisa y rozaba y pellizcaba sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, imaginándose a Zoro viéndole así. Ni él podría resistirlo, estaba convencido.

Pero no servía de nada hacer eso en aquel momento, Zoro no estaba ahí para excitarse con sus tácticas, así que con la boca torcida por la vergüenza, se metió en el agua, cubriéndole hasta la barbilla.

Aunque trató de dejar su mente en blanco, el agua caliente no había sido demasiada buena idea, apareciéndose en su mente imágenes totalmente ficticias de Zoro sonrojado y sudoroso encima de su cuerpo. En pocos minutos, sus manos avanzaron distraídamente hasta su entrepierna, acariciándosela con la punta de los dedos, cerrando los ojos, evocando la sensación de sentir sus duras manos contra él, y su encendido aparato contra su entrada, notando su corazón desbocado palpitándole en el pecho.

Al volver a darle vueltas a la inquietante sensación de casi ser penetrado, la curiosidad pudo con él, pidiendo solucionar de cualquier manera aquello para saber realmente qué se sentía. Con la garganta contraída que apenas le dejaba pasar su espesa saliva, bajó su mano derecha entre sus piernas, tocándose el ano nervioso, apretando su dedo corazón contra él, y notando como entraba con algo de dolor pero más fácilmente de lo que creyó. Dejó escapar un gemido lujurioso mientras lo removía en su interior, sorprendiéndose del placer que le daba a pesar de lo molesto que le había parecido en un principio, acariciando sus paredes internas y rascándolas sin querer con la uña, hasta que el grosor le pareció demasiado pobre e introdujo otro, mordiéndose los labios. Aunque le hacía sentir como un pervertido, comenzaba a ser lo más placentero que había probado en su cuerpo jamás.

Poco a poco, por culpa del agua demasiado caliente y su ardiente piel, sintió ahogarse de calor, y tuvo que soltar su sexo para abrir apresuradamente el agua fría, que le cayó sobre la cara, mientras seguía penetrándose, sorprendiéndose de no haberlo intentado nunca antes con lo bien que se sentía. Tembloroso, pero sin sacar sus dedos de su interior, se puso a cuatro patas, con el torso apoyado contra el borde de la bañera, sollozando del placer mientras movía rápidamente sus dedos.

- Zoro... - susurró, con los dedos de su mano izquierda agarrándose al borde de la bañera con fuerza hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se corrió, con un intenso escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. - Ah... Zoro... Nnn... - cerró de nuevo los ojos al volver a remover su mano derecha, sintiendo que necesitaba algo más duro y grueso que antes.

Las gotas de agua fría que salpicaban su hombro derecho le recordaban las marcas que habían hecho sus dientes y su lengua con insistencia, su pene volvía a dolerle del calentón que seguía sin abandonarle a pesar de que el agua comenzaba a entibiarse. Su mente jugó con él, haciéndole imaginar que esas caricias en su espalda eran en realidad las manos de Zoro, que lo que se estaba metiendo no eran sus dedos, sino el aparato de Zoro, y así, el suyo propio no dejaba de estar tieso e hinchado, palpitando mientras trataba de aguantar el placer el mayor tiempo posible.

- Ah... Zoro... - volvió a gemir, con una voz tan llena de lujuria que le sonrojó, y de golpe la puerta se abrió de un volantazo, dejándolo helado.

- Deja ya de gemir mi nombre de esa manera, maldito cocinero pervertido... - se quejó el peliverde, con un evidente sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, tratando de no mirar al rubio desconcertado.

Vestía sólo con sus pantalones y estaba húmedo de sudor. Debía de haber estado entrenando hasta aquel momento, y cuando quiso venir a bañarse para sacarse el pestazo a macho que desprendía, se encontró al cocinero llamándole mientras se masturbaba.

- Ah... - Sanji estaba más rojo que antes, deseando encontrar un hoyo en el que meterse y esconderse para siempre. Había sido una pillada total, y Zoro no parecía muy contento de que le evocara para sus guarrerías mentales.

Sin embargo, al bajar la vista, cohibido, se percató del bulto del peliverde, y parecía tenerla bastante levantada a juzgar por la manera en que la tela se estiraba, remarcando el contorno de su cadera sus pantalones elásticos de chándal.

Sonriendo al no ser el único al que le alegraba la presencia del otro, sacó sus dedos de su interior, dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia por dejar de sentir algo tan maravilloso, y se puso en pie, con el agua bajando por su torso desnudo, haciéndole brillar bajo la suave luz.

- No es asunto tuyo la manera en que utilice tu nombre cuando estoy a solas... - le provocó, usando su tono más sensual, mientras se acercaba a él, remojándose los labios y recordando la cara que había hecho antes frente al espejo, viendo que funcionaba con Zoro tan bien como había pensado.

El peliverde tragó saliva, con los ojos cerrándosele mientras su corazón y su respiración se disparaban, olfateando el olor que desprendía Sanji, asociándolo a "hombre en celo". El rubio cerró la puerta, y sin dejar de avanzar hacia Zoro, lo acorraló contra la pared. Posó tranquilamente sus manos sobre los pectorales del chico, mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, alzando la barbilla en dirección al desconcertado rostro de su acompañante.

- ¿Me dirás que no te quedaste con ganas antes? - susurró sutilmente contra sus labios, notando bajo las yemas de sus dedos las palpitaciones del peliverde, sonriendo levemente.

- Eres... raro... - fue lo único que atinó a decir, con la entrepierna doliéndole como nunca, y en un arrebato, agarró de las nalgas a Sanji, apretándolo contra él. - Esta mañana gritaste que no eras gay... y después de eso te pasas el resto del día como si te fuera la vida en ello...

Sanji rió entrecortadamente, sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Dije que no soy gay, y no lo soy. - afirmó el rubio, sonriendo misteriosamente mientras paseaba su dedo alrededor de uno de los pezones de Zoro. - Pero no lo he probado como para rechazarlo ya.

La polla de Sanji le rozaba la parte baja de su vientre, notándola caliente en comparación con su cuerpo al que el sudor lo había ido enfriando. Zoro tragó saliva; aunque le encantara la idea de probar al cocinero, aún recordaba cómo se había comportado por la mañana, y no quería dejarse llevar tan fácilmente.

- Dame motivos para que te de por culo... - suspiró, tratando de petrificar sus manos y dejar de sentir los suaves labios del cocinero besando con dulzura su clavícula.

Sanji se permitió su más amplia sonrisa, alzando las cejas de satisfacción, aceptando el reto.

- ¿Puedo tocarte? - preguntó, llevándose un dedo a sus labios adrede, viendo como Zoro se ponía aún más tenso por lo mono que estaba.

- Haz... lo que quieras...

El rubio pareció contento con la respuesta, bajando lentamente por el trabajado pecho del peliverde, rozando aquellos deliciosos músculos, besando su ombligo y penetrándole con la lengua. Sus dedos se pusieron a juguetear con los cordones que ajustaban su pantalón, enrollándolos a su alrededor y tirando de ellos, apretando la cintura al chico, que dejó escapar un gemido molesto por aprisionarle aún más.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no aguantas más? - le picó, dejando su mano encima del prominente bulto, pulsándolo ligeramente con su dedo índice.

- Sí que aguanto... - no le iba a dar el placer de caer tan pronto.

Sanji siguió jugueteando con su ombligo, usando sus labios como ventosa y lamiendo parte de su musculoso vientre. La textura de aquella parte era demasiado suave, y la sentía como la cosa más deliciosa que había tenido en su boca sólo por su forma ondulada, además de por su sabor salado, como el del mar. Sus manos recorrieron la estrecha cintura del pantalón, apartándolo lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo un poco de su vello púbico y deteniéndose a lamerlo con la punta de su lengua.

- Siempre supe que sería verde. - su voz sonó risueña mientras besaba la mata de pelo que parecía parte de un campo. - ¿No tendrás alguna flor por aquí? - le preguntó, alzando la vista y mirándolo con toda su inocencia.

- Ah... sí que tengo... - Zoro apenas podía soportarlo más, el dolor del calentón le estaba matando, así que bajó del todo sus pantalones, mostrando su engrandecida hombría con una sonrisa.

- Mmm... - el rubio acercó sus labios, acariciándola. - Es una flor extraña, no he visto muchas así... - susurró sobre su piel y besó con cuidado su lateral, sujetándola con sus manos y llevando el pulgar a la punta, notando la resbaladiza leche comenzando a salir. - Y esta es tamaño extra-grande...

- Te equivocas... - negó el espadachín, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de continuar de pie a pesar de lo que le temblaba el cuerpo. - Es el tamaño perfecto para ti.

Sanji enrojeció por primera vez ante uno de sus comentarios, asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndola a besar y rodear esta vez con sus labios. Se moría por notarla dentro de él, así que mientras su boca se movía hasta su extremo y se la introducía de punta, una de sus manos volvía entre sus piernas por la parte de atrás, acariciando el pequeño agujero que antes él mismo se había penetrado, aunque sin la ayuda del agua le resultó bastante más molesto y doloroso que antes.

- Nnn... - cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de entrar de nuevo, pero le estaba haciendo daño, así que tuvo que dejarlo y centrarse en lo que tenía entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente al ser más grueso de lo que su boca podía aguantar.

Zoro mordió sus manos para no cogerle la cabeza a Sanji y marcarle un ritmo más rápido. El sudor de su cuerpo se comenzaba a secar por la fuerte temperatura que volvía a alcanzar, y sabía que en breve volvería a estar empapado, pero se sentía tan bien, lo hacía tan bien, que no se creyó que fuera la primera vez que se la chupaba a un hombre. La única explicación que vio es que debía conocer muy bien su propio cuerpo para saber lo que le gustaba al resto de los de su género.

El dolor comenzó a concentrarse en un solo punto, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, Sanji se apartó de él con tanta facilidad como con la que se había movido por todo su cuerpo con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el semen empapó de todas formas el rostro del rubio, parpadeando desconcertado por el ataque sorpresa.

Su rostro se iluminó de repente, llevándose los dedos a las partes que se había manchado, recogiendo la nata y frotándola en sus manos, y después introduciéndoselos de nuevo con mucha más facilidad, mientras con su mano libre volvía a sus mejillas y cuello para sacarse la sustancia blanca y probarla con el rostro tiñéndose de ligero rojo.

- No está mal... - susurró, más para sí mismo que para Zoro, mientras movía sus dedos lentamente por su interior, masturbándose de aquella manera de rodillas enfrente del espadachín.

"Si pudiera, le mataba..." pensó, desesperado por el espectáculo. Era lo más erótico y sensual (aunque más bien debería llamarlo "_sexual_") que había visto nunca, y le estaba poniendo realmente furioso que le provocara de aquella enloquecedora manera. Sanji estaba removiéndose sólo con la penetración de sus dedos, gimiendo con el dedo índice de su izquierda en su boca, relamiéndose los labios, con los pequeños pezones rosados destacando sobre su piel lechosa y sin cicatrices, sobre aquel pecho plano apenas trabajado.

- Ah... - dejó escapar el rubio, abriendo ligeramente los ojos aguados de lágrimas de placer. Y se permitió una socarrona sonrisa al comprobar lo tiesa que volvía a tener la entrepierna el espadachín.

- Ya no aguanto más... - gruñó entonces, lanzándose sobre el rubio, atacando su cuello mientras su mano se aferraba a su hombría, apretándola con la misma rudeza de antes haciendo gritar a Sanji.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tocar tan fácilmente, así que interpuso su pierna doblada entre ellos, apartándolo con la planta del pie puesta sobre su pecho, y Zoro dejó escapar un sofocado rugido al tiempo que Sanji quedaba recostado en el suelo, con una de sus manos aún ocupadas.

- No, no, no, marimo... - negó sonriente con el pie alzado el chico. - Yo podía tocarte, tú a mí no, a no ser...

- ¿A no ser qué? - le apremió desesperado.

- A no ser que te lo ganes.

Zoro tragó saliva, nervioso y frustrado.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Masturbarme delante de ti?

- No, no hace falta. - giró sobre sí mismo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas y sus hombros, con el culo alzado en su dirección, mostrando tres dedos dentro de él. - ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Zoro dejó escapar una entrecortada risa. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan... calentorro?

Apartó su mano de ahí, dejando la entrada vacía y libre para hacer lo que él quisiera, y con tranquilidad y sin que el faldillero del barco pudiera ver sus intenciones, depositó sus labios ahí.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó, sonrojándose y preguntándose cómo podía tener tantas agallas para hacerlo, notando la suave lengua del peliverde comenzar a adentrarse en su interior. Luego recordó que a Zoro no había nada que pudiera detenerle ni nada que le asustara o pudiera molestarle lo suficiente.

La lengua se paseó, adentrándose cuanto pudo, sujetando con sus manos los inquietos muslos del cocinero que temblaba y gemía de excitación, y poco a poco, una risa fue creciendo en su pecho hasta estallar en carcajadas, aunque eso tampoco detuvo al que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

- ¿Sabe bien, marimo? - preguntó sin dejar de reírse. Hombre, a decir verdad, no quería saborearlo demasiado, aunque sabiendo que antes se lo había estado manoseando no creyó encontrarse ninguna sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que coja una botella de sake y la vacíe dentro de ti? - cuestionó, dejando un momento su trabajo.

- No estaría mal. - reconoció el rubio, y Zoro, echándose hacia atrás y retorciéndose ligeramente, alcanzó un pequeño armarito del que extrajo una de las mejores botellas de licor del barco. - Oi, ¿cómo es que estaba eso ahí?

- Me gusta tener algo que beber mientras me baño, no sé de qué te sorprendes. - la descorchó con lo dientes, ante la atenta mirada del rubio desde el suelo, dándole un largo trago. - ¿Quieres tú también, ero-cook?

- ¿Para qué? Me vas a rellenar con ella. - le contestó, alzándose de hombros, y nada más terminar de pronunciarlo exclamó de sorpresa al notar el frío cuello de la botella dentro de él y cómo el líquido comenzaba a bajar a su interior.

- Tienes razón, te la vas a tomar tú solo al final. - reconoció el peliverde, sonriente. Sanji se quejó, era extraña la sensación de que el líquido recorriera su cuerpo de manera inversa, pero estuvo seguro de que ahora estaría desinfectado por dentro por lo menos.

Zoro, después de ver como desaparecía el último trago, comenzó a clavar aún más profundamente la botella en su interior, provocando varios gemidos entrecortados al cocinero, que comenzó a arañar el suelo, intentando asirse al borde la bañera para alzarse ligeramente, pero le había sujeto de lo muslos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías esto, pervertido? - Sanji sólo pudo gritar un poco más fuerte cuando notó como el cuello de la botella, que se ensanchaba a medida que llegaba a su base, le estaba dilatando el agujero más rápido de lo que podía aguantar, y se temió que le partiría.

- Eres un bruto a veces... - se quejó, aunque a pesar del daño que le hiciera, había conseguido que volviera a correrse. Y al tener la cabeza entre sus piernas vigilando los movimientos de Zoro, se había manchado con su propia leche.

- Shhht... - pidió silencio, escurriéndose debajo de él boca arriba hasta quedar los miembros de cada uno a la altura de la cara del otro, y Zoro abrazó la cadera de Sanji, haciendo que cayera sobre él, comenzando a lamer sus testículos e introduciéndolos en su boca.

El rubio se removió, dejando escapar gorgoritos de placer, sacando su lengua para acariciar con ella la polla del peliverde, notando como una de las manos de su compañero seguía metiendo y sacando la botella vacía de su culo, provocando que moviera sus caderas al compás casi sin darse cuenta en busca de más placer.

Finalmente, Sanji, aturdido de tanto placer y por haberse corrido de nuevo sin proponérselo sin todavía terminarse sus reservas ni estar lejanamente satisfecho, mordió ligeramente la punta de la de su compañero, abrió sus piernas, y buscó su entrada e introdujo sus dedos rápidamente.

Zoro gritó y estuvo a punto de morder a Sanji pero se contuvo tanto como pudo, y sólo un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas del dolor. La lengua seguía trabajando en su sexo mientras sus dedos danzaban en su interior, provocando sonoros y roncos gemidos al espadachín, hasta llegar al orgasmo, y después, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, tumbó a Sanji debajo de él y consiguió separarse.

- Mierda... - murmuró el peliverde, exhausto, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos y mirando sorprendido al chico debajo de él, que le seguía sonriendo traviesamente. - ¿No te cansas?

- Aún no me has follado. - le respondió simplemente, alzándose de hombros. - Ni tampoco te he follado a ti. - y después de decir eso dejó escapar una alegre risa, alzando sus manos y colocándolas sobre el trasero de Zoro, masajeando las duras nalgas.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, exasperado. Pero sin duda, le había tocado un amante muy activo, así que debía aprovechar la situación. Se inclinó sobre Sanji, besándole en los labios mientras sus pulgares se peleaban con sus pezones, endurecidos ya y sobresalientes, presionándolos con fuerza, haciendo que se removiera y se quejara dentro de su boca, y con las manos del cocinero todavía sobre su trasero, introduciéndose disimuladamente más adentro y tocando con la punta de los dedos la entrada del peliverde.

- Ah... no... - susurró, con la respiración atragantada y las mejillas encendidas. - Soy yo el que... hace de hombre aquí... Deja mi culo tranquilo...

Sanji lo soltó para cogerlo de los hombros y derribarlo sobre él, murmurando en su oído:

- Ni hablar, marimo-chan... Ya sabes lo que se siente, así que haremos los dos roles... - besó su oreja, lamiéndola en espiral y jugueteando después con sus pendientes, tirando de ellos sin permitir que escapara.

- Maldito cocinero pervertido... - sollozó sin fuerzas, apartando su oreja de la terrible y adictiva boca del experto en sexo. No se dejaría ganar.

Se incorporó de nuevo, colocándose debajo de las piernas del rubio, alzándolo y colocando la parte interior de sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, sacando la botella de cristal de su interior de una vez, con un pequeño grito de protesta por parte del chico, y besándole ahí, presionando su estómago para que fuera saliendo el alcohol.

- Oye, que no soy un bote de ketchup. - se quejó, mareándose un poco de estar boca abajo. Zoro rió ante su ocurrencia, lamiéndolo rápidamente, y después introduciendo profundamente un par de dedos, al igual que había hecho antes el rubio con él.

Así, le fue preparando nuevamente, metiendo los dedos de su mano libre en la boca del rubio, que lamió, y luego los introdujo también en el culo de Sanji.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó con los ojos como platos y lagrimeantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el peliverde burlón. - ¿No dices que se siente tan bien?

- Zoro... - susurró con la saliva atragantándole ligeramente. - Me vas a dejar sin reservas...

- Te aguantas... - masculló, introduciéndolos hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que volviera a derramarse en su cara. - Mal. - le riñó, bajándolo sin salir de su interior, hasta coger su duro aparato e introducirlo en su lugar.

- Mal... - repitió con los ojos cerrados mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior. Por fin sentía de verdad lo que era que le estuvieran follando, sentía lo rápido que latía su corazón, y aunque ya no le quedaran fuerzas para mucho más, le encantó el tacto de aquella dura y ardiente pieza en su estrecho interior. - Joder... - repitió, mientras Zoro se abalanzaba sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre su cadera para apretarlo más y con su mano derecha volviéndose a cerrar en torno al sexo del cocinero. - ¡Suéltame! - chilló.

Pero no le hizo caso, moviéndose más rápidamente, sin dolor para ninguno de los dos, sólo un indescriptible placer que les estaba dejando más atontados de lo que ya estaban. Los jadeos descontrolados golpeaban los oídos de Zoro, que sólo dejaba escapar quedos gruñidos del esfuerzo, dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente mojado de arriba a abajo de sudor, y riéndose al recordar lo buen deporte que era hacer el amor.

- Hasta que no te corras... - gruñó en su oreja. - Yo no lo haré...

Sanji dirigió sus manos de nuevo al culo de Zoro, pero sin llegarle a la entrada, así que respondió frustrado.

- Vete a la mierda y córrete tú antes, cabrón... - contrajo los músculos de su trasero, apretando al peliverde que gimió y se dejó ir, y Sanji dejó escapar una profunda y gutural carcajada, hasta que en venganza, Zoro también contrajo su mano y apretó con fuerza su pulgar contra su punta, haciendo que gritara pero que también notando su líquido. - Maldito seas...

- Maldito tú, cocinero cachondo... - volvía a estar tumbado sobre el pecho de Sanji, tratando de recuperar una respiración normalizada pero costándole horrores. ¿Cómo es que podía pasarse horas sin cansarse mientras entrenaba y ahora le era tan difícil recuperarse?

Sin embargo, Sanji parecía conseguir reponerse más rápido que él, con lo que con un rápido movimiento lo tumbó contra el suelo, saliendo con delicadeza del flácido miembro de su amigo, y con una sonrisa retorcida, hizo los mismos movimientos que antes Zoro con él, colocando su culo sobre su regazo y toqueteando libremente sus testículos y su agujero.

- Sanji, no puedo más... - gimió el espadachín.

- Oh, cuánta práctica te falta, cabeza de cactus. - se burló con sorna el cocinero, penetrándole con su ya mojado y lubricado pene, mientras Zoro gemía. - Cómo se nota que no lo haces a menudo. - entrecerró los ojos, lamiéndose los labios mientras montaba al chico y se iba inclinando sobre él, arqueando la espalda del espadachín al tiempo que alzaba su trasero y apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus hombros.

- Mierda... - aunque no era precisamente eso lo que tenía en su culo, sino algo más duro y grueso. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle, pero se justificó al reconocer que tampoco estaba tan mal ser el de abajo. Incluso comenzaba a despertar su agotado cuerpo nuevamente.

- Ya no sé... - gimió entrecortadamente el cocinero, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeada y sonriente - ... cuántas veces me he corrido hoy, cabronazo...

- Que te den... - le contestó, dejando fluir su espesa leche por última vez mientras se dormía profundamente.

- Ojalá lo hagas tú... - masculló en su último orgasmo, cayendo rendido al suelo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A la mañana siguiente, sus compañeros fueron a la enfermería a buscarles, esperando encontrarlos a ambos recuperados. Sin embargo encontraron las camas vacías y frías y al reno durmiendo como un tronco.

- ¡Chopper! - exclamó la navegante, zarandeándolo para despertarlo. - ¿Dónde están Zoro y Sanji-kun?

El doctor despertó de repente, mirando asustado las camas y chillando al ver que no estaban.

- ¡Me quedé dormido! - sus ojos mostraron arrepentimiento, pero Robin alzó sus manos para que se tranquilizara.

- No se habrán ido muy lejos, no te preocupes.

- Sí, se habrán ido a desayunar. - aseguró el capitán, que estaba hambriento y con ganas de hincarle el diente a algo ya.

- Los dos juntos no lo creo... - murmuró Usopp, con el ceño fruncido. - Después de cómo se pelearon ayer...

- ¡Sanji! ¡El desayuno! - gritó Luffy, sin hacer caso a sus comentarios mientras se marchaba corriendo a la cocina.

Y al abrirla de un volantazo se encontró a su cocinero colocando los últimos platos de un enorme y suculento desayuno, ayudado por Zoro. Contempló maravillado las pilas de tostadas, tortitas, bizcochos variados y demás dulces para desayunar, aparte de termos con café, té y leche caliente y se olvidó de lo mal que habían terminado ayer sus dos amigos.

- Hala... - exclamó sorprendida Nami, entrando boquiabierta a la cocina, seguida del resto, todos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Celebramos algo? - preguntó Brook, dudoso, que al ser el más nuevo lo pensó como una posibilidad.

- No, nada especial. - le contestó sonriente el rubio, sentándose a la mesa junto a Zoro y juntando las manos. - Sólo tenía ganas de lucirme por una vez. ¡Itadakimasu!

- ¡¡Itadakimasu!! - exclamaron todos, comenzando a comer.

- Pero si tú siempre te luces, Sanji. - dijo Usopp, probando uno de los bizcochos veteados de chocolate y vainilla.

- Qué rico está todo, cejudo. - aprobó Franky, dándole un bocado a un pastel especial con sabor a cola.

Zoro, disimuladamente, pasó su mano por detrás de la cintura de Sanji, estrechándolo contra él y susurrándole al oído.

- Sí que tenías hambre. - y rió suavemente.

Sanji alzó una de las tostadas, dirigiéndola a la boca del peliverde.

- Calla y repón fuerzas, el día va a ser largo.

El peliverde aceptó la comida, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus nakama al verlos tan juntos, con Nami sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la situación real y Robin riendo suavemente.

- Qué remedio...

**FIN**

Este es el motivo por el que mi fic "_Aburrimiento_" se quedó sin lemon, para dárselo todo a este.

Espero tener pronto las continuaciones de "_Algo..." _y "_Gato Perdido"... _Un beso y espero reviews, aunque sea para recordarme lo perver que soy...


End file.
